WarGames:Evil comes out to play
by JCman
Summary: After the events of the huge battle between Jai and Doctor Sliknaught, the doctor was banished to hell and Japan was safe again, or so we thought


WarGames:Evil Comes Out To Play

Ch:1

A few months after Jai banished Doctor Sliknaught to hell, Jai lived in peace with his wife Juzuki Chen and his brother Krishima Chen, but one thing still bothered him. Jai had only one more thing to do: rescue his ex-girlfriend Kim from the clutches of June, his psychotic evil clone. Since then, Jai had been preparing the rescue but he did not know where to find June's hideout. Jai and the others searched sewer tunnels, empty warehouses and old apartments, but June was nowhere to be found at any of these places. But this setback did not stop Jai one bit. Jai trained his mind and body nonstop, untill he belived he was strong enough. This worried Juzuki a little and she begun to belive her husband was obessed with locating June, and she did not like his new behavior. Juzuki hoped Jai would not act so irrationally for long and he would be back to normal, once Kim was safe and June was defeated. While Jai was training he could not think very clearly, and vivid flashes of Doctor Sliknaught taunting him distracted him from his training. Jai thought the doctor was a figment of his imagination, but he seemed so real, even when the doctor spoke to him. "Let it go Jai, you cannot beat June." and you never will beat me!" Those were the doctor's words, but Jai tried to ignore them completly. Jai kept his focus on his training and did not let anything bother him. Not only did Jai train himself, he did not forget to give Anubis a workout too. Jai called the wolf through telepathy"Anubis come on out." he said. A few seconds went by and finally Anubis responded " As you wish Jai."he said. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Anubis stood before his human counterpart. Jai and Anubis sparred for a while, and Anubis also showed Jai some new techniques that jai found awesome. Soon, Jai was tired and he called Anubis back into his mind. Jai walked up the stairs from the basement and walked into the kitchen where Juzuki and Krishima were waiting for him. Jai walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, softly. When the kiss was finished, Jai pulled away and Juzuki smiled as she handed him a plate of food. Jai took the plate and sat down at the table, next to his brother. The three of them enjoyed the great dinner Juzuki had made, and shortly after that they cleaned the table and cleaned the dishes. After they cleaned up, they soon went into their rooms and eventually fell asleep with the thought of rescuing Kim.

Ch:2

In the city of Okinawa, June was in a huge abandoned warehouse, with her prisoner Kim. June had not seen her father since he told her to leave the mansion and kidnap Kim, but after a week of silence she found out her father was dead. She had heard the news of her father's death in a bar in Okinawa a few days ago. She felt angry at herself for not staying with her father. But soon her anger was directed towards Kim, who was tortured to the point of death, but Kim was tougher than she looked. June admired Kim's bravery and strength, but she knew it was not enough. Now June's only focus was to draw out Jai and get her revenge once and for all. But the only problem was that June did not know what to do. Suddenly she had a plan: She would return to Tokyo and pull off a bank heist and then make it look like Jai and his family did it, and she hoped Jai would get upset and try to find her. June smiled at the thought of her plan coming together and she knew she had to act now. June's first act of business was once she landed in Tokyo, she would go to the Sliknaught mansion and look for anything she could use to help her rob the Tokyo Central bank. June, along with her prisoner went down to the airport and bought one ticket to Japan an she boarded the plane almost immeditly. Meanwhile, Yumi Takanada sat alone in the shack that once belonged to her and her beloved Sharpshot, but she had not seen him since they both crashed Jai and Juzuki's wedding almost a year ago. Yumi was worried sick because Sharpshot only came home once since then, but he soon left because he told her he was tracking Jai down, but that was the last time she heard from him. And a couple months went by and she heard Sharpshot was found dead at a nightclub. when she received this news she was devastated deeply. Yumi cried and cried untill she could not cry anymore. but now her sorrow turned to anger and the anger turned into fury. it was all she could take. as she waited for a chance to get revenge for her sweet love Sharpshot. The next morning, everyone was asleep in the Chen mansion, except Jai. He laid awake in his bed, and he was plauged by the voices in his head. the voices belonged to Doctor Sliknaught. And the doctor told him to embrace insanity and let it take over, but Jai tried to ignore it. Jai kept telling himself the voices weren't real, but they seemed almost too real even though Doctor Sliknaught was dead.

Ch:3

A few days later, the plane from Okinawa landed at the Japan airport and the passengers got off, including June. She pulled the huge bag that was hers off the cargo bay and moved out of sight. Once she was sure no one was looking, she pulled the bag aside and unzipped it. Inside the bag was Kim, still bound and gagged. June yanked Kim from the bag and forced her to her feet. June ripped the tape from Kim's mouth, and she gave a small sound of pain. Kim opened her mouth to say somthing, but then she felt somthing jab into her back, hard. June spoke "If you try to escape, I will kill you right here, understand?"she said as she held a gun to her prisoner's spine. Kim nodded and moved quickly, with June right behind her. Soon, they left the airport, and now they entered Tokyo for the first time, after June had fled a few months ago. The walked around the city, untill June stopped in front of what used to be the Sliknaught mansion. June's eyes went wide with shock, as she scanned her surroundings. It was a horrible sight. June told Kim to stay put, as she searched the wreckage. There was nothing much, but a few things that had belonged to her father and her adopted brother Hector. June tossed them asside and continued searching. June found nothing of use to her, except more junk and more of her father's personal belongings. But then she saw somthing in the wreckage. It was a human skeleton, with one of its legs snapped in half. But that was not all, The skeleton wore a bandana on its forehead, and on its body was a white sleeveless shirt, dark jeans and brown boots. June suddenly reconized the skeleton and she knew the bones belonged to her brother Hector. Her fear subsided and she inspected the bones closely. She noticed the bones were charred and blackened, just like the debris around her. June felt angry over the loss of her brother, but it was usless to mourn over a skeleton. June hoped to find her father in the rubble, but there was no sign of him. June moved on and pushed aside mounds of debris, untill she saw the trapdoor that led to her father's underground lab. June smiled as she aproached the the small hatch and pulled it open and slipped down below. June slowly climbed down metal wrungs and jumped down to the floor. She pulled a flash light from her bag and clicked it on. The light illuminated the lab, and it was empty. June was disapointed that her father was nowhere in sight, but that was not the only reason she was here. She walked over to the worktable in the middle of the room and she saw three glass vials full of liquid.

Ch:4

June picked up one of the vials and examined it. It read "Essance of lighting." She then picked up the second vial, which read "Healing Factor." June put down that vial and placed it next to the first one. She then picked up the third vial which read "Project Draufanganger." June put down the vial ans suddenly she had an idea. She uncapped the the vial that contained the essace of lighting, and poured it down her throat. At first nothing happened, but then she felt a rush of electricty surge through her veins. The sudden rush of energy gave her a feeling of pleasure and it felt good. After a few seconds, June's feelings of pleasure wore off as quickly as they surfaced. She then picked up the second vial and drained it of its contents. Just as she felt it not working, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt every muscle in her body pulse with incredible strength. June caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind her and she noticed the change. She pulled up her shirt and stared at her abs, she was amazed by what she saw. Her muscles were slightly more defined and toned . She felt extremely powerful. June reached for the third vial and uncapped it, but then she changed her mind and replaced the cap and put the vial into her pants pocket. June searched the otherside of the lab and found her father's stash of weapons. she searched through the pile and found a pair of pistols, a couple of grenades, her throwing knives and her father's dagger. Once she was done, she clipped the grenades to her belt and strapped the knives to her arm and pocketed her father's dagger. A few minutes later, June emerged from the trapdoor looking quite vicious. June turned her attention to Kim "We're done here, lets go." she said. Kim nodded and followed June out of the wrecked mansion. Now that June had the tools nessary to pull off the heist of the century, all she needed was a safehouse and a crew. Shortly after, they went back into the city to search for a suitable base of operations. Meanwhile, Jai, Krishima and Juzuki were at the Chen mansion. Jai and Krishima were down in the basement working up a sweat. Jai told Krishima he had been hearing voices, but his brother told him it was probably nothing to be worried about. Soon, it was midnight and the boys finished their workout and went to bed. But not everyone was asleep. Juzuki stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. As she looked into the mirror, she could see the wearyness on her face. This was the result of many sleepless nights since the huge battle against Doctor Sliknaught. But that was not all that was bothering her. While she was the doctor's prisoner, he had injected her with a formula that transformed her into a wolflike creature. But since then she had not transformed ever since. Juzuki then shook off the bad thoughts and feelings, and turned on the faucet. She splashed warm water on her face, and it felt refreshing. The warm water created steam against the mirror and Juzuki placed her hand on the glass, and wiped away the fog. But then staring back at her was the wolf beast. It suddenly spoke "Puny human." it said.

Ch:5

Juzuki was terrfied, but she bit back the terror and spoke back" I'm not afraid of you monster!" " I will get rid of you permanatly." she said. The beast laughed " You're going to get rid of me?" "There is no chance of that happening!" it said. The beast's words angered Juzuki and the anger boiled inside of her, untill she could not hold it anymore. She shouted out a angry grunt and punched the mirror with all her strength, and the glass shattered instantly. Her body was flooded with a intense hot pain, as she withdrew her hand from the broken glass. Juzuki bit back as scream as she stared down at her hand , which was slick with blood and shards of glass were embeded in her knuckles. Juzuki tried not to panic as she gently plucked the glass from her knuckle which hurt a lot. She then cleaned her hands in the sink and bandanged her hand in medical gauze. Once the mess was cleaned up, she turned off the bathroom light and quietly stepped out of the bathroom, and she made her way into the master bedroom. She opened the door and silently crept into bed. She tried not to wake Jai as she did so. Juzuki tried to relax, and soon she drifted into dreamless slumber. The next day, June continued her search for a new home, and after spending the whole afternoon searching, she finally found what she was looking for. June and Kim stopped outside an abandoned carnival. June smiled "Home sweet home." she said. June struck the padlocked gate with a thunderous kick, that knocked the gate off its hinges. June motioned Kim to follow her, and they explored the carnival together They passed several broken down rides,abandoned game booths and a huge funhouse. June wanted to check out the funhouse further, and they walked inside slowly. The funhouse was dark, but June had a solution. She raised her hand, and yellow sparks danced from her fingertips and soon burst into a full electrical impulse. The building was flooded with a yellow light, which illuminated the hall. Now that they could see, the continued down the long hallway. Soon, they reached the hall of mirrors,and tall mirrors were everywhere. June caught a glimpse of herself, and she did not like what she saw. _Damn, I could sure use a shower about_ now. she thought. Lucky for the both of them, the girls spotted a women's locker room outside the fun house in the carnival, and they both agreed to use the showers there in the morning. But for now, June detached herself from the mirror and ushered Kim further down the hall. Soon, they reached the end of the hall and found a door that was painted black.

Ch:6

Kim stayed behind June as she opened the black door and the both of them stepped inside the dark room. It was not dark for long, as June's electrical powers lit up the room. Inside the room, they saw a stained mattress on the floor, and the room smelled musty and cobwebs decorated the walls and ceiling. "Not bad, but I think this room needs some serious TLC." said June. Kim nodded in agreement They quickly got to work and the cobwebs were gone, including any debris that was in the way. June admired their work, and sat down on the filthy matress. Kim sat down besides her as well. All was silent, untill the sound of handcuffs being snapped into place, broke the silence. Kim looked down and noticed a pair of handcuffs, binded behind her back. "Hey, what's the meaning of this!?" she said. June smiled and responded " Remember girlfriend, you're still my prisoner, so i can't let you go off free now." she said. Kim glared at June angrily, but she new she was right. Suddenly, June did the unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed Kim full on the mouth. Kim tried to escape, but she could not without the use of her hands. After a few seconds, June pulled away and got up from the mattress, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand."Nighty night Kim, we have big plans tomorow." she said. Kim, still dazed from the kiss nodded and murmured a goodnight. June left the room and walked down the hall untill she spotted an identical room to sleep in. The next morning June woke up early, and she felt the most intense pain immaginable. June tried to move, but she noticed her hand was in her face. As she tried to move her hand, she noticed her metal blades had somehow imbedded themselves into her cheek and left eye. June pryed her hand from her face and it hurt alot as the blades dragged against her eye and the skin below it. The pain subsided as her healing factor kicked in. Now that the drama was over, she picked her self off the bed and left her room. June left the funhouse, and made her way to the women's locker room she saw the other day. Once she arrived, she walked into the locker room, and found a shower, along with a bottle of discarded body wash. June checked the bottle, and found that there was half of the liquid inside. She sniffed the inside of the bottle, and the liquid smelled like peaches. June smiled as she quickly undressed and stepped under the shower head and turned on the water. Shortly, June finished her shower and put her old clothes on, and made her way back into the fun house with a bucket of cold water. June walked back into the funhouse and stopped outside Kim's room. She opened the door and found Kim still asleep. A twisted smile formed on June's lips as she flipped the bucket downward, spilling the water all over Kim. Kim woke with a shock "What the hell!" she shouted. June could not help but laugh, as Kim glared at her angrily. Kim got off the mattress and stood face to face with June. June spoke "Let's go, we're going recruiting." Kim spoke back " My clothes are wet, I'm not going anywhere!" June was not in the mood to argue with her . She pulled out her father's knife and pointed it at Kim's throat "We'll find somthing for you wear on the way out of here, now move!" she said. Kim did as she was told, and walked out of the room and waited for June to lead them out of the funhouse. Once they were outside, they passed a gift shop and the went inside. June spotted a t-shirt and a pair of jeans hanging on the wall. She removed them from the wall and tossed it to Kim. And then she walked up to her and removed her hand cuffs, and dropped them to the floor. "Put these on." she ordered. Kim did not hesitate, as she removed her old wet clothing and put on the new clothes. Once she was done getting dressed, they left the gift shop and left the carnival. Soon, they were out in the hills, where a huge castle made of stone lay in wait. June knew the castle belonged to the wiccan Caterina and her body guard Farragus Mycintire. June hoped they could be useful to the bank heist. June counted on them to help her get what she wanted most :Revenge on Jai. The girls made no haste, and approached the castle gates.

Ch:7

Meanwhile, everyone in the Chen mansion were awake and busy with anything that could keep them entertained for a while. Jai was down in the basement as usual, training hard with a foccused mindset, Kirishima was in the living room watching tv and snacking on Cheetos, and Juzuki was alone in the master bedroom, writting in her diary. Juzuki wrote many things in her diary since she was twelve years old, and she still wrote in it this very day. But today, she wrote about what happened the other night, including the enccounter with what she believed to be a hallucinatation of a giant wolf-like creature. But it seemed way too real to be a hallucination. She wrote that she could smell its breath and the warmth of the breath from the other side of the bathroom mirror. Juzuki put down her pen and closed the diary, and placed it on the bedside table, and she then laid down on the bed and shut her eyes, just for a moment. Suddenly she heard a voice "Hello Juzuki." "Do you really think I'm a hallucination?" it said. Juzuki was startled, and she sat up abruptly and opened her eyes. Juzuki was frightened, as he put her hands on her head "Get out of my head, monster!" she shouted. The wolf laughed " Sorry darling, I'm here to stay." it said. Juzuki did not care "Shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed. It was silent, except for the sound of laughter filling her head. She tried to block it out, but it grew louder. Juzuki could not take it any longer " STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Juzuki's sudden outburst brought attention to herself, and soon Krishima came rushing into her room" Whats going in here?" he asked. Juzuki turned to face him "Nothing's wrong, mind your own business." she snapped. And that's when Jai came in. He came into the masterbedroom with a look of concern on his face. "Juzuki, is somthing wrong?" "I heard you scream." he asked. At that point, she got up from the bed and stood in front of him. She threw her arms around him and she began to cry. Jai comforted his wife and she began to tell him about the wolf and the thing it said to her. Jai did not llike it, but he had to help her. So he told her to get some rest, and he would help her in the morning. Meanwhile, June and Kim stood outside the castle gates, figuring out how to get inside. June finally made her move, and she backed up and ran at the gates at fullspeed. The gate came crashing open, as her foot connected with the metal. Kim stared in amazment as she looked on. June caught her breath, and then stood up. She then began to walk through the open entrance, as Kim followed behind.

Ch:8

Inside the castle, Farragus slept in his huge, black armchair with his newspaper draped over him like a blanket. It would of been peacful sight, execept for he was a violent, coldblooded killer. Suddenly, the assasin's slumber was interupted by the sound of the doorbell. Farragus awoke with a start, and he swore heavily in scottish as he pulled himself from the chair, and made his way to the door. He pulled open the door, and he did not expect to see two teenage girls standing there. "Hello Farragus, long time no see." said one of the girls. Farragus reconized the girl's voice, and he spoke up quickly "Well, well Miss June its good to see you again." He took her hand and gently kissed the knuckle. "Now what brings you here lassie?" he continued. June responded " Business." she said. Farragus led them into the castle and shut the door behind them. Once they were inside, Farragus led them into the living room, and he had them sit down on the huge couch, as he sat down back on his chair. "What kind of business are we talking about, June?" he asked. June replied " I was just planning the heist of the century, and I needed a crew." "Are you interested?" she asked. Farragus smiled "I'm in." "But what's in it for me?" he continued. It was silent, but then June spoke" I'll let you keep thirty percent of the money we steal, plus I'll let you beat Jai to death." she said. Farragus's eyes lit up as he heard Jai's name "What's this got to do with Jai?" he asked. June spoke again " This bank heist is a cover up, you see." "I want to lure Jai to us and let him try to track us down, so we can kill him and get our revenge." Farragus was confused "Our revenge?" he repeated. June spoke again " We're not the only ones who want Jai dead, Farragus." "From what i heard there's a girl by the name of Yumi Takanada, who is itching to get her hands on Jai, ever since the dissaperace of the mercenary Sharpshot." she explained. Farragus understood, and did not say anything else. June spoke again "But there's one problem, I don't know where she is." she said. Then out of nowhere another voice spoke " Don't worry, I think I can find this girl for you." it said June, Kim and Farragus turned toward where the voice had come from. At the top of the stairs was a woman wearing a black dress and she had shoulder length black hair. June spoke "Who are you?" she asked. The woman responded "I am Caterina, I am a wiccan." "And this is my castle." she said. Caterina walked down the steps and face the two girls. She extended her hand out to June, who took it and shook it lightly. Now that the introductions were finished,June spoke again "Can your really find Yumi for me?" she asked. Caterina smiled "you're damn right I can." she said. She placed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. Caterina was silent for several minutes untill she spoke "Found her." she said.

Ch:9

"Where is she?" June asked. Caterina released a long breath, she spoke "i've found her on the edge of the city in an old shack." she said. June go up from the couch "Then what are we waiting for?" she said. And on that note, everyone else got up and went outside. Once they were outside Kim managed to say something "And how do you plan on getting to the outskirts of the city, princess?" she said. June did not like her remrk and grabbed Kim by the collar of her shirt "I should kill you right now, but that would ruin my plans, wouldn't it?" she spat. Caterina stepped in between them " ladies please, no need to get testy." "I got it covered." she said. Caterina then walked over to the garage and pressed the button. The garage door slid open, revealing a black Hummer decorated in skulls and flames. Farragus walked over to the wall and removed the keys from the hook, and opened the drivers side door and sat down in the vehicle. Caterina followed suit and jumped into the passengers seat and closed the door. June and Kim stood in the garage and stared at the massive truck, untill Farragus honked the horn, breaking them from their thoughts. "Lets go ladies, what are we waiting for?" "The bloody fourth of July?" he said. June and Kim hesitated no longer, and opene dthe backside door of the truck and sat down. Once everyone was inside the Hummer Farragus started the vehicle, and pulled out of the garage and drove on into the night, heading for the outskirts of the city. Meanwhile, Everyone was asleep in the Chen mansion execpt Juzuki. She laid awake in her bed, and culd not find peace. She pushed aside the covers and got out of bed. she then moved toward the window and sat on the cushions she had placed there since she moved in a few years ago. Juzuki pulled back the curtains and looked out at the night sky. the moon was beautiful and shone brightly, illuminating everything in the yard and everything surrounding it. Then suddenly Juzuki felt strange. She felt sharp pains run down her back, and pain exploded through her head. She began to panic, and she tried to ignore the pain, but it became worse. The pains grew stronger, and they caused her to double over onto her stomach. She moaned in pain as the pains grew worse every second. But then the pains were far from her mind as she began to stare hypnotically at the moon, and she could not look away. But then the pain intensefyed, and Juzuki began to go through an amazing change. Juzuki could feel the change as it was happening. Her canines grew past their normal size, her finger and toe nails grew longer, her muscles stretched to superhuman levels And finally hair sprouted from places they weren't suposed to be and covered her entire body. The change was complete.

Ch:10

Juzuki was no longer human and she could feel it. The wolf continued to stare at the moon, untill it reared its head back and let out a ear peircing howl. Even though Juzuki was transformed, she could see everything with her own eyes, but she could do nothing more than that. The animal was in control, and Juzuki could not control herself from smashing through the window and into the night. The beast shook off several shards of glass from its fur, and continued to move on. It noticed the woods and walked towards them. Soon, the wolf made itself comfortable in the woods, and began to prey on small animals and birds, and it knocked over several trees in the proccess. Almost immeditly, the wolf grew drowsy and collapsed to the forest floor and fell into a deep sleep. The forest was no match for the wolf, the devastation was catastrophic. Trees laid uprooted and on their sides, and multiple animal carcasses lay beside the sleeping creature. The next morning, Jai woke up on the couch an he pulled himself from the soft cushions, and stood up. Kirishima laid on the chair by the corner of the room, fast asleep. Jai moved quietly out of the living room and went to the masterbedroom to check on Juzuki. The door was closed, so he knocked quietly. There was no response. Jai tried again, but there still was no response. Jai tried one more time and called his wife's name. It was still quiet. Jai was afraid somthing was wrong, so he tried to open the door. It was unlocked, so it was not a good sign. But what he saw next was extremly terrifying. Juzuki was not in her bed, and the window and wall was destroyed. Jai did not know what to do but cry out "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. Jai's exclamation woke Krishima from his sleep, and he came running into the masterbedroom. "Jai, what's..." Krishima tried to say. but then he found himself staring at the giant hole in the wall. Jai noticed his brother and turned toward him and spoke " I think we have a problem." he said. "We sure as hell have a problem!" Krishima replied. Jai nodded and then turned his attention back to the huge hole in the wall. _What could of done this?_ He thought.

Ch:11

The woods were quiet and peaceful, except there was a ring of destruction that ruined the beauty of the wilderness. Juzuki opened her eyes and sat up. She scanned her surroundings. _ Something's not right_ here. she thought. Juzuki did not know why she was in the middle of the forest, and she did not know why she was not in her warm cozy bed at the Chen mansion. But then, she had a flash of realization. She remebered seeing a full moon the previous night, but everything else was a blur. Something else also bothered her. She noticed the fallen trees, but the most disturbing thing, was the mutilated animal corpses lying near her. Juzuki did not know why the forest was destroyed and why all the animals were dead. She stood up, and felt a sudden chill. Juzuki looked down at herself and saw she was naked. She was embarassed, but she ignored her feelings, and tried to focus on how to get home. Juzuki found a small pond and knelt down to take a drink. She put her hands into the water, and cupped them together to take in the water. Once she was finished, she caught a glance at herself in the reflective surface of the pool. It was not a pretty sight. She did not like what she was looking at. Her face was streaked with blood and dirt, her teeth and hair were also stained with blood, and her body was lightly caked in mud. She stood up and walked away from the pond, and she spotted a path back to the mansion, and she began to walk along the path. It did not take long for her to get on top of the hill, and she spotted the mansion. She ran quickly to the front of the house and pounded on the door. Inside the mansion, Jai was awake and he was searching the room for anything that could help him find Juzuki, but then his focus was lost when he heard someone knocking at the front door. Jai walked out of the room, followed by Krishima and they both walked to the front door. They both reached the front door and Jai pulled it open. When the door swung open, Jai could not belive his eyes "Juzuki!" he exclaimed. Jai was so happy that his wife was ok. Juzuki spoke "Hi." she said. But that's when Jai noticed she was naked Jai 's eyes widened and he couldn't stop staring. He tried to speak but no sound came out. Kirishima also noticed that Juzuki was naked, and thats when his nose started to drip blood, and there was a goofy grin on his face. Juzuki was annoyed and embarassed "Geez quit staring!" she said as she covered herself up. Jai and Krishima managed to pull themselves together, and they got Juzuki to come inside.

Ch:12

Once Juzuki was inside, she ran into the bathroom to take a long shower. Jai and Kirshima were glad that Juzuki was ok, but they needed to ask her about what happened the night before, but they decided to wait when she came out of the shower. Meanwhile, June and the others finally located Yumi's shack and stopped the truck and stepped out on the sand. Once they all were outside, they began to move towards the shack. Farragus spoke " Wow,what a bloody dump." he said. The three girls urged Farragus to knock on the door, and he did what he was told. Farragus moved up to the door, and knocked quickly. There was no answer. Farragus knocked a second time, but there still was no answer. Farragus was about to knock a third time, but the door swung open, and a teenage girl with a shotgun pounced on Farragus and knocked him on the ground. Farragus got a good look at his attacker, she had black hair with streaks of blonde and her eyes were the color of storm clouds. Farragus tried to speak, despite the barrel of the shotgun in his face"Are you Yumi Takanada?" he asked. The girl removed the gun from his face "Yeah, who wants to know?" she replied. And thats when June spoke "I do." she said. yumi turned her attention towards June. "What do you want from me?" she said. June spoke again "We want you to help us pull off the ultimate bank heist. she said. Yumi was intrigued. "Whats in it for me?" she asked. "Fifty percent of the money we steal, and we can bring back your boyfriend." said June. Yumi's eyes widened "You can bring back my Sharpshot back to life?" she said. And thats when Caterina spoke "I can." "My name is Caterina and i am a professional wiccan." she said. Yumi spoke again "If you say so." she said. June spoke "Do we have a deal?" she asked. Yumi nodded "Deal." she said. And from there they piled into the hummer and drove into the city and headed back to June's homebase. Later that night, Juzuki stepped out of the shower and went into her room. Jai and Krishima waited in the living room, and eventually fell asleep on the couch. A few minutes later, Jai woke up with the feeling of somthing warm on his lap. He looked up and saw Juzuki wrapped up in his arms, and wearing her pajamas.

Ch:13

"I'm ready Jai, ask your questions." she said. Jai started by asking her what happened the other night. She told him that she experienced a transformation into a wolflike creature, like Anubis. She also explained that it happened by a full moon. Jai spoke" I understand Juzuki, so we're going to try to prevent you from transforming ever again." he said. Krishima spoke up "Luckily there's no full moon tonight." he said. now that the matter was solved, the three of them went to bed. Meanwhile, June and her crew were at the carnival base fast asleep, execpt June. She laid awake in her room, with the thought of robbing the Japanese bank blind, and finally getting much deserved revenge on Jai. But that was not the only thought on her mind, she missed her father very much. And she promised herself that she would avenge his death once and for all. Soon, she fell asleep with a wicked smile on her lips, and she snuggled her father's knife close to her chest. The next morning, June woke up at ten'o clock, and rushed from her room to wake up her crew. June walked around the funhouse and she spotted Farragus on the floor with an newspaper on his head. He laid right outside a room where his mistress was sleeping, acting as a bodyguard. June walked up to the slumbering scotsman and crouched next to him "Wakey wakey." she whispered in his ear. Farragus stirred and slowly began to wake up. "June, is that you lassie?" he mumbled sleepily. June smiled and plucked the newspaper from his face, and he sat up. June spoke again "Wake up your mistress and Yumi, and then meet me outside the funhouse." she said. Farragus nodded and stood up. He opened the door that led into the second bedroom, and he saw his mistress sleeping on the matress, snuggled up to Yumi ad Kim. Farragus could not help but get excited as he witnessed the three girls in the same bed, but he had to wake them. He approached the mattress and gently nudged Caterina's shoulder. Caterina stirred and she opened her eyes, and found Farragus staring back at her. "What is it?" she asked. Farragus spoke "June needs to see us outside." he said. Caterina nodded and then she nudged Yumi on the side. Yumi opened her eyes and groaned "What?" she whined. Caterina didn't say anything, as she pulled Yumi from the matress.

Ch:14

Caterina and Yumi stood in front of Farragus, who led them out of the room, and got them to go outside. Kim was the only one still inside, still asleep. Once the three of them were outside, June was waiting for them. June spoke " Now that everyones here, lets get started." she said. June pulled a huge bag forward, so that everyone could see it. The bag made them curious. "Whats in the bag?" Yumi asked. June responded "Its just some gear from my father's specal weapon collection." she said. Now that everyone understood, June began to adress the situation. "As you all know, we are going to rob the Tokyo Central bank, but I have a bigger plan for it all." " we will go as Japan's mighty heroes." The others smiled wickedly, because they knew June was talking about Jai. June led them back into the funhouse to get ready for the ultimate job. Back inside the funhouse, Kim woke up groggy and confused. The other night, she had shared her mattress with Yumi and Caterina, but they were both missing. Soon, the others were inside the funhouse, and they were gearing up for the heist. Once everyone was ready, Yumi and Caterina followed Farragus into his black Hummer and they waited for June. Inside the funhouse, June walked to Kim's room and opened the door. June stepped inside and spoke "Well Kimmy, it's been fun , but I have to go." she said. Kim did not say anything. June stared her down, giving her a look that said " You're staying here and you're not going anywhere." And with that, June left the room and shut the door behind her. Now that Kim was alone, she began to cry softly._ Please jai save_ me. she thought. June walked out of the funhouse and climbed into the black truck that was waiting for her. Once she was inside, the truck pulled out of the carnival and drove on into the city, awaiting their plan.

Ch:15

Later that same morning, Jai and Juzuki laid in their bed fast asleep. Krishima was also asleep in his room. Soon, it was ten'o clock and Jai opened his eyes. He shifted under the covers and then pushed them aside and got out of bed. He left the room quietly and shut the door. He made his way into the kitchen and he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, and he got a spoon from the drawer under the cabinet. Finally, he found a box of cereal and poured it into the bowl. To complete his breakfast, he went into the fridge and brought out the milk and poured it on his cereal. Once he was done, he put the milk back and made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote to the tv and clicked on the news. Jai sat quietly on the couch eating his cereal and watching the news. The news was boring, but then a new story came up. The story was about a group of teenagers holding up the Japan Central bank. Jai was into the story, but he nearly dropped his cereal when the video came on. Jai's eyes widened when he saw a boy that looked just like him, holding a sack of money and a gun on the news video. But then he realized it was him. Jai could not belive what he was seeing, but what scared him even more, was that the other teens were Kirishima and Juzuki. _What the hell is_ this? he thought. Jai got off the couch and ran into the masterbedroom. "Juzuki wake up, you need to see this!" he said. Juzuki moaned softly "What is it?" she said sleepily. Jai spoke again "You won't believe this, I turned on the news and there evil copies of the three of us robbing the Central bank!" he said. At that point, Juzuki lept out of bed "WHAT!" she exclaimed. Jai ran out of the room, and went back into the living room and Juzuki follwed him. Jai turned his attention back to the tv. "See, I told you." he said to Juzuki. Juzuki could not believe it "How is this possible!" she said. Jai did not have an answer, he was foccused on the image on the screen. But then he noticed somthing "Is that Farragus Mycintire!?" he exclaimed. Juzuki turned her attention back to the tv "It is him, but where is that girl he's always with?"she said. Jai didn't say anything. Jai scanned the image again, when he looked at his double and he noticed it had yellow eyes. Jai scowled "June." he said. Juzuki looked at him "June?" she said. She then stared at the screen, and it was suddenly was clear to her "Of course, June only did this to get our attention!" she said. Jai stared at her "It was nothing more than a setup." "June wants us to find her, then let's track the bitch down and end this!" he said triumphtly. Krishima soon woke up and met with Jai and Juzuki in the living room. Jai told him everything. Krishima was shocked by what his brother told him, but he agreed that June should be taken down.

Ch:16

A few hours later,June and her crew returned to their carnival base. Farragus pulled the truck up to the funhouse, and he turned off the vehicle and stepped out. The three girls followed him inside the funhouse. June and Caterina carried two sacks of money with them, while Farragus carried four more on his shoulders, while Yumi carried only two. They dropped the ten sacks in the hall, and sat down at the small table June had found a few days ago. June had a wicked grin on her face "That was the best heist ever!" she exclaimed. The others agreed with her. Farragus spoke " now thats over, what do we do about Jai?" he asked. June spoke again "He should be on to us, so we should prepare for his coming." she said. "What's your plan?" Caterina asked. June replied "Well, I was thinking that you should conjure some undead soliders in front of the carnival, and then we will surprise Jai with a unexpected attack, once he comes into our funhouse." she said. Caterina nodded and stepped outside. A few moments later, there was a flash of lighting and the moans of the undead could be heard. Caterina returned to the funhouse, and her zombie army waited outside. June smiled and spoke again "Good, now thats finished, lets get this sneak attack ready." "Jai should arrive less than a day." she said. Suddenly Yumi spoke up "What about our deal?" "You promised me my boyfriend would be resurected." she said. June spoke "Yes, but its getting late, we'll do it tomorow." she said. Yumi nodded and went off to go to bed. Back at the Chen mansion, Jai and his family sat at the kitchen table, planning a way to take out June once and for all. After a few hours of planning, they finally had it. It was decided that they would find June's base and attack head on. Soon, Jai searched the web for any leads to where June could be. After a few minutes of nothing, Jai widened his search to any abandoned businesses. Finally, he found the results he was looking for. He had hacked into a satellite , and it was trained on the old carnival, located near the docks. The satellite picture was from a week ago, but it showed two girls knocking down the front gate. Jai zoomed the the picture forward, and he saw the face of one of the girls. It was none other than June Sliknaught. Jai smiled. Gotcha. he thought. Jai clicked off the internet and stood up from the desk. Jai shared his information with Juzuki and Krishima. He told them that June was hiding out at the old carnival, and they were excited that Jai found June at last. Before they went to bed, they gathered their fighting gear and weapons and put them aside for tomorow. and soon they went to bed. Jai was happy that he located June, and now he could take her down, and rescue Kim. "June here I come." he whispered. Finally, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Ch:17

The next morning, Jai woke up early and got out of bed. He pushed aside the covers, and made his way out of the masterbedroom. He went into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast, and then he went down in the basement. Jai took out his anger on the punching bag hanging in the middle of the room, which he threw quick jabs at it. Jai felt better, but he continued to strike the bag. Jai stayed in the basement all morning, and did not come up once. Soon Juzuki woke up, and she wondered where Jai was, But she realized where he was and rolled her eyes. She got out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen. Juzuki stepped into the kitchen, and found Krishima sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Krishima noticed her and spoke "Morning." he greeted her. Juzuki smiled "Morning." she replied. Juzuki went over to the stove, and removed a frying pan from the overhead cabinet, and then went over to the fridge and removed a carton of eggs from the top shelf. Juzuki took the eggs from the carton, and cracked them into the pan. She then tossed the shells into the trash. Juzuki turned on the stove and waited for her eggs to cook. Soon, Jai resurfaced from the basement. Juzuki heard him come up "Nice of you to join us Jai." she said . Jai walked up to her and kissed her. Once the kiss was finshed, he spoke" Sorry I didn't tell you where i was going." he apologised. Juzuki smiled "Its ok." she said. Jai then went over to the table, and sat down next to his brother. Meanwhile at the carnival , June woke up and walked out of her room. She walked down the long hall of the funhouse, and she bumped into Farragus."Hey good morning." she told him. "Morning lass." he said. Before he walked away, June spoke again "Do you know if Caterina and Yumi are awake?" she asked. Farragus spoke again "Yes, they left this morning to go to the graveyard." he said June thanked him, and then walked into the lounge and sat down at the table. She then spoke quietly "Soon, father revenge will be ours." she said. Meanwhile, it was noon and Caterina and Yumi were at the graveyard in front of Sharpshot's gravestone. Caterina prepared the resurection ceremony, by drawing a five pointed star on the dirt next to the grave. once the star was complete, she removed a sack from her waist and reached into it. She pulled out a fistful of green powder and sprinked it over the pentagram, and she then began to chant ancient african words. While she was chanting, the pentagram began to glow a green color, and the sky turned a inky black shade, which submerged the graveyard into darkness. And then somthing amazing happened. The grave began to shake violently, and a skeletal hand burst from the ground. The hand clawed at the dirt, trying to get free, but then the hand suddenly became flesh and soon the rest of the body became free, and flesh quickly wove around the bones and the body was fully human. Once Yumi saw her boyfriend, she was overcome with emotion, and she ran to him. She wrapped him in a tight hug, and he kissed her. Once he was satitsfied, he spoke "I missed you , Yumi." "I dont want to lose you again." he said. And with that, the three of them left the graveyard.

Ch:18

Soon, Caterina, Yumi and the newly resurected Sharpshot returned to the carnival. Sharpshot spoke "Nice place,but our shack is better." "Right Yumi?" he nodded and the three of them walked through the carnival, untill they reached the funhouse. Sharpshot walked in first, with Yumi at his side, and Caterina followed behind. Once they were inside, they ran into Farragus. He spoke "Well you must be the famous Sharpshot I've heard about." he said Sharpshot smiled and extended his hand out to the assasin "Yep, that's me." he said. Farragus shook his hand, and he spoke again "June is waiting for us." he said. Sharpshot smiled again "So, June's on the side of evil again, huh?" he said. the others nodded, and then they all headed to the lounge, where June was waiting for them. June stood up from the table, once the others were in the room. "Now that everyone's here, lets get down to business." she said. Sharpshot spoke up "What exactly are you planning?" he spoke again "Oh that's right, you just came back." "Let me explain." she said. June explained to him about the bank heist, and she told him about the trap they were going to set here at the funhouse, for Jai and his family. Sharpshot smiled when he heard Jai's name. "Let's do this." he said. June smiled "Good, now that everyone's on board, lets get things ready for Jai." she said. First Caterina summoned her zombie army, and marched them in front of the funhouse and after the carnival gates. Once that was done, June ordered Yumi, Farragus, Caterina and Sharpshot to hide deep within the funhouse, and Finally she hid as well. Later that night, Jai and his family were ready to take on June. They were equipped with light body armor and weapons. Now they could fight to save Kim, and stop June once and for all. They left the house around midnight, and they locked it up and jumped into Jai's car, and they drove on to the carnival. The drive was long, but soon they arrived at the carnival. Jai parked the car on the side of the gate, and they all hopped out of the car. They approached the gates and entered easily. They walked for a few paces, but then Jai stopped. Jai pulled Krishima and Juzuki aside "We've got company." he said. He pointed out a few zombie soliders and he stood back up and pulled out the sword from his back. He whistled loud for the small pack of zombies to hear "Hey, come and get us!" he shouted. The zombies turned their attention toward the three teenagers. They stretched out their arms and lunged after them. Jai dodged and cut down four of them down, with his sword. Juzuki stabbed a few with her daggers and watched them fall. Krishima clobbered the rest with a steel baseball bat. the three of them moved on and stood a few feet away from the funhouse. They spotted more zombies, but they were no match for the Chen clan. Once the undead were taken care of, Jai and his family entered the funhouse. Jai illuminated the halls with his electric powers, and it was flooded with blue light. They moved along, passing the hall of mirrors and three doors in the hall. Finally they walked into a dark room labeled "The lounge."

Ch:19

The lounge was huge, and empty. Jai and his family walked in the dim light alone. Jai felt like he was being watched around every corner, but he figured the lounge was empty. Jai called out in the darkness "Come out, come out June, I know you're here." he said. It was silent for a long time, untill he heard somthing move. Juzuki and Krishima heard it too, and they looked around for the source of the noise. But out of the shadows something grabbed them both and dragged them back into the shadows. Jai looked behind him and saw that Juzuki and Krishima were gone. Jai felt fear grip him, but he forced it away. He continued his search for June. "Where are you!" he called out again. It was still silent, but then he heard laughter from above. "What's the matter Jai, afraid of the dark?" a voice taunted. Jai was getting angry "Face me like a man, June!" he shouted. June laughed again, it echoed through the lounge. "If you insist!" she exclaimed. She jumped from the ceiling and landed on the floor below. "You're going to pay for what you've done, June." said Jai. June smiled "Is that so?" she taunted. She lunged at him and struck him across the face with a strong punch. Jai wasn't fazed " Nice one, you've gotten stronger." he said. June spoke "I know, no thanks to you!" she said. She launched a kick at his head, but he grabbed it before it struck. "Same old June, you never learn!" he grunted. Jai launched a kick of his own, and hit her in the face. June stumbled back and shook her head. "Oh, I've learned plenty!" she shouted. She stretched out her hand and yellow sparks exploded from her palm. A wave of electricty hit Jai full force. Jai was hurt, but he shook it off. "Hey that's my move!" he shouted. June smiled "Not anymore, Jai It's mine now!" she said. June pulled her father's knife from her belt, and lunged at Jai again. The blade ripped his shirt, and cut his chest open. The wound healed instantly, and then Jai kicked the knife from June's grasp, and it skittered across the floor with a clatter. June was angry "I'm not finished yet!" she shouted. She raised both hands, and waves of electricty shot out at Jai, blinding him temporaily. Now that Jai was blinded, June removed a vial and a syringe from her pocket. She uncapped the vial, and stuck the needle inside, and the liquid was sucked into the syringe chamber. June tossed aside the vial, and jabbed the needle into her leg. Jai shook off the electric waves, and looked up just in time to see June jab a needle into her leg. "What did you just do?" he asked. June gave him a sadistic smile and gritted her teeth "You'll see." she said. And then she collapsed to her knees. But then something strange happened. June moaned as the serum surged through her body, and then she went through a horrible change. Her muscles twitched and stretched beyond human limits, Her clothes tore off, Her nails and teeth grew to canine proportions. and finally, her body was covered in black fur. The beast stood and smiled "Meet your worst nightmare!" it growled.

Ch:20

Jai could not move, he was struck with terror. June had become a wolflike creature, just like Anubis and similar to Juzuki's transformation. June loved every second of it. The beast let out a earth shattering roar, and it lunged after Jai. Jai had no time to move, the beast was too quick. It grabbed him and it spoke "Now lets see how you like your limbs torn off!" she snarled. The beast grabbed Jai's left arm, and tugged with all her might. It came lose with a sickeing pop, and Jai screamed in pain. The beast laughed "Does it hurt?" she taunted. Jai did not say anything. The beast dropped Jai to the floor hard. The beast reverted back into human form and Sharpshot walked up to her "Uh, June?" he said. June looked at him and saw him gesture to her naked body. The gentleman he was, Sharpshot removed his hoodie and handed it to June. "Thanks." she said. June zipped up the hoodie and walked over to where Jai lay. "I got to hand it to you Jai, you did better than I thought." she said. She then began to laugh psychotically, and her crew joined her. Once the laughter was finished, June ordered Farragus to take Jai's unconcious form to the graveyard. Farragus noddded and scooped up Jai. Once he was gone, June walked up to Yumi who was restraining Juzuki "Well girl, you really picked a man, but he wasn't man enough to beat me!" she gloated. Juzuki began to cry "You're wrong, Jai will beat you, you'll see!" she said. June smiled wickedly and laughed in her face. June walked over to Caterina, who had Krishima restrained. She spoke "You've failed Krishima. " "Now you're mine!" she said. Krishima spoke "Go to hell." he spat. June glared at him, and suddenly slapped him across the face "You talk too much." she snarled. She then ordered Caterina and Yumi to take the prisoners to Kim's room. They followed their orders, and dragged the prisoners away. Caterina and Yumi brought their prisoners into the hall and opened a door to Kim's room. They forced Juzuki and Krishima into the room, and they put handcuffs on both of the prisoner's wrists. Yumi told them to sit down on the mattress in the center of the room, and the two prisoners did what they were told. They sat down, but they were not the only ones on the mattress. Kim was asleep on the corner of the mattress, but her slumber was broken by the sudden additon of weight on the small bed. Kim opened her eyes groggily, but she was shocked by who was staring back at her. "Kirishima!?" she exclaimed. Krishima smiled weakly "Hi." he greeted her. Kim was happy to see him, but she didn't know why he was here. But then she noticed the other girl "Who's this?" she asked. Krishima spoke again "This is my sister-In law Juzuki." "And she's also Jai's wife." he continued. Kim was surprised "This is Juzuki?". she said "Jai's told me a lot about you." she continued. Juzuki was confused "Who are you?" she asked. Kim spoke again "Didn't Jai tell you?" I'm Kim, Jai's ex-girlfriend." she finished. Juzuki finally got it " So you're the girl Jai wanted to risk his life for?" "Because of you, we got captured and Jai's probably rotting in some grave right now!" she screamed. Kim was surprised by Juzuki's behavior, but she didn't mind. "Jai came all this way to save me?" she asked. Juzuki nodded, and said nothing more to either Kim or Krishima. It was silent, and eventually the three prisoners fell asleep, with the thought of getting out alive and being able to see Jai again soon.

Ch:21

Later that night, Farragus drove his Hummer into the graveyard with the unconcious Jai, in the front seat. Farragus stopped the vehicle and got out. He went over to the passenger door and opened it. He pulled Jai's limp body out and threw him over his shoulders. he went to the back of the truck and pulled open the overhead door. He pulled out a shovel, a casket, and a coil of metal chains. He threw Jai on the ground, and put his tools out in front of him, as well. He grabbed the shovel, and dug into the earth. A few minutes later, Farragus finished his masterpiece. The hole was at least eight feet from the ground, impossible to escape from. Farragus grabbed the casket and opened it up, and tossed Jai inside. He slammed the lid shut, and tightly locked the chains around it. Finally the assasin lowered the casket into the hole, and he began to bury it. Once he was done, he tossed the shovel asside, and stuck the blank gravestone in the ground. "Rest in piece, you little bastard." he said. Finally he walked away from the grave and got into his truck, and drove back to the carnival. On the otherside of the city, where the demolished Sliknaught mansion lay in pieces, somthing strange happened. A huge crevice opened up in the ground. Flames leaked out from the cracks, and somthing crawled out, It was a man. The man was none other than Doctor Sliknaught. Despite his brief stay in hell, he hadn't changed much. Execpt for the left side of his face was disfigured and reptilian looking. He wasn't the only one to come out from the pit, behind him there were several demons. "Here I come Jai!" he laughed. The doctor has returned, and it was bad for all Japan.


End file.
